The project investigates the function of the primate extrastriate system, especially the superior colliculus. Two paradigms are employed. In one, striate and preoccipital visual areas are removed and the visual skills which survive are considered useful indexes of the sensory processing capability of brainstorm visual structures. In the second paradigm the superior colliculus is lesioned directly. The effects of this surgery on visually elicited eye movements are assessed.